Poems by Ember
Poem #1 She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and shining, bright blue eyes She was always in style and wore the prettiest clothes She was beautiful And everyone told her that She was beautiful .......... She was the first to commit suicide ~Ember Poem #2 Don't pretend to be happy when I know your not Give it up, you've been caught Don't lie It's okay to cry Don't let them break your heart I don't remember this part I didn't know we'd all have to die I'm not ready to good bye ~Ember Poem #3 So you call me mean? Well, you've never been nice to me So you say I'm causing drama and trying to get attention? Well, I'm not, but you do So you say I'm a bitch? Well, your the dog So you call me ugly? Well, you don't have a pretty soul So you say I'm stupid? Well, I've never seen you get a 100% So you say I'm useless? Well, I've done more then you have So you say I'm worthless? Well, your not perfect either So you say I'm a looser? Well, I'd rather lose a fight then miss the war So you say I'm emo? Well, at least I have feelings, a heart and emotions So you say I'm a loner and have no friends? Well, at least I don't need fake "friends" that will just leave So you say I should KILL myself? Well, that's already done. ~Ember Poem #4 "I'm fine! Really!" :) I'm dying inside :'( "Go away! Leave me alone!" Show me you care enough to stay "I don't care!" It's tearing me apart "I'm so happy!" :D Can't you tell I'm depressed? D': "I don't need you anyway!" Please come back... "I am being myself!" Can't you see I'm wearing a mask? ~Ember Poem #5 I've been wearing this mask so long... To make you happy To change myself To be different To be perfect But now... I can't take it off... I can't disappoint you I can't make you sad I can't make you mad I can't let you down You wouldn't understand You wouldn't accept me I can't take it off... But I've been wearing it so long... I can't even remember what my own face looks like now... ~Ember Poem #6 I know an angel... He's unhappy with his life... She cries herself to sleep every night He misses Heaven She cuts to try to get back to heaven He has a rope around throat She has a blade to her heart He's in a casket She's six feat under ground He's back home She's happy again I knew an angel... ~Ember Poem #7 I was so happy! The grass was soft The view was beautiful Everyone was smiling and laughing Everyone was happy too But then... I woke up, and it was just a dream... Poem #8 They say be yourself But then your judged for it They say smile For what? They say live life to the fullest But then they force you to stay in school and stay in sight They say they love you Then why do they hurt you? They say everything will be okay They're lying They're all lying ~Ember Poem #9 (This is for children who are experiencing or have experienced bullying) The walls trap you The teachers yell at you The kids laugh at you You hold in tears They hurt you You can't escape Your trapped for years Maybe you have tried? You got in trouble You can't do anything Your trapped It's like a cage But it's not Because It's called School ~Ember Poem #10 I know what you've been doing... I know what your trying to do... I saw the cut marks... I know your hurt... But... If your looking for a reason to stay... This is it ~Ember Poem #11 (I gave this one a title: Alone.) She started out brave, she started out strong, But after a while, she found she just couldn't hold on, Controlled by fear, sadness and anger, She slowly changed, into a monster. Nobody noticed, nobody cared, In her sadness they refused to share. She wanted to escape, to be free But the more she wished, the more she changed her destiny. Bitter and cold, twisted and broken, Until one day, when they finally awoken, To realize, she was gone. The mistake they made was a severe one at last, But had they only noticed sooner and had helped her... A better way, they could have known, If only... She hadn't had left them to die all alone. ~Ember Category:Poems Category:Stories Category:Made by Ember (User:Fangirl111)